


An Open Window

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of one chapter and the start of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Based on the extraneous info about George and Angelina marrying and Angelina later leaving their marital home to care for her sick father, which leads Rita Skeeter to theorize she's cheating on George because he has one ear. I don't headcanon her as cheating, but I do think she (perhaps they both) became dissatisfied in the relationship and the two separated.

"I just want to state for the record," says Angelina, trying to smiling, "that it's not about your ear."

George tries for a laugh that's more like a dry cough. Off to the side, Alicia winces and looks away. She doesn't regret coming along, exactly, but she feels out of place.

"Hey," George says. When she looks up, he says, only slightly shaky, "You still have a place here. Both of you do."

Angelina's arms are around him almost before he's finished. She lets go just as suddenly, then turns on her heel, catching Alicia's hand on her way out.


End file.
